


What the hell is wrong with you!!

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Steve is unconscious then he thinks he's funny. Danny doesn't. Think he's funny. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell is wrong with you!!

**Author's Note:**

> written for thenewpub in twety minutes
> 
> The prompt was : Amnesia, aka do I know you?

Longest night of his life swear to God!

Damned McGarrett and his stupid save-the-world-and-waste-himself death wish.

“Asshole” he muttered clutching the calloused hand tighter. He could see blood under Steve's finger nails. Steve's blood. It made him want to puke but he didn't let go. Just put held on and waited for his partner to wake up.

It was one of the worst nights of his life. Not even pretending to sleep in the shitty hospital chair. Which was then followed by an awful day full sad looks from nurses and no eye contact from Kono and Chin and his “Brah....” and nothing from Steve.

“The first 24 hours are critical” the doctor said.

The first 24 hours where full of nothing except the sound of his breathing which was a win however you looked at it.

“You need to go home and get some rest” Chin tried at one point.

”You need to fuck off” Danny told him. He didn't have the energy to be nice.

Chin brought him a coffee and an apple so he must have understood.

 

The doctor was making his rounds and it was Steve's turn when it happened. Steve groaned and turned his head away from the light in his eyes.

From the grin on the Doc's face it was clearly good news even if it was all they got for the moment.

Danny stayed right where he was and waited.

 

The sun was getting low in the sky when Steve opened his eyes.

“Steve! Thank Christ! You had me worried man! How are you feeling?”

Steve just looked at him and blinked an uncertain half smile flitting over his face.

Danny pressed the call button and stayed close.

The nurse breezed in “Well look who's awake! How are you feeling commander McGarrett?”

Steve just blinked.

“Steve? You in there buddy? You not tracking fully yet?” Danny tried keeping it light not wanting the worry he felt to leech out into the light where it could be made real.

“Where am I?” Steve croaked.

“You are in Queens hospital.” the nurse offered helpfully.

Steve turned to Danny and said the only thing Danny really feared at this point “And who are you?”

Danny heard himself. It wasn't really a gasp, not really more like a bitten of sob. He didn't really care how he sounded though he was to focused on how he felt. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, his fingers where numb. His chest ached 'Christ I'm having a heart attack' he thought. Figured.

“Oh dear!” he heard and then the nurse was pushing him down into a chair and forcing his head between his knees and that was okay really because then all he would have to do was look at the floor instead of the blank look on Steve's face and if he didn't see that blank look he could pretend for a few more seconds-

“Shit! Danny!” he heard close by

“ COMMANDER McGARRETT! What are you doing?”

Danny looked up then, a new and more terrible fear taking him over, and looked right into Steve worried eyes.

“Danny! I'm sorry! Jesus! It was a joke! I'm sorry! Shit!” He was right there looking at Danny desperately.

“You! You are- I don't- why would- WHAT THE HELLIS WRONG WITH YOU? That's not funny! I have been sitting in this chair for 36 freaking hours watching you do nothing but breathe wondering if you finally scrambled you eggs so bad that this was it and when you finally wake up you lead with a JOKE?”

 

Steve was sorry. Really really sorry. He said it until his voice was cracked. Danny just scowled at him and called him an asshole and ate his lime jello even if it tasted like ass. It was Steve's favorite

Danny didn't smile until Kono found out what Steve had done.

Danny figured Steve earned the well placed apparently nearly lethal knuckle pop to his arm. Steve whined about the bruise for 2 days. Danny was pretty okay with that.


End file.
